A master-slave system includes a master circuit that controls one or more slave circuits. A master-slave system may be used in a number of applications. One such application is a sensor system having multiple sensor devices arranged along a two-wire bus in a daisy-chain arrangement. One wire of the two-wire bus includes a supply voltage and the other wire includes ground. Generally, the sensor devices function as slave circuits receiving commands from a master circuit. In this configuration, the two-wire bus is used for multiple purposes. One purpose is to provide power to the sensor devices while reducing the number of wires to avoid extra weight and to reduce the number of connections in a car, for example. Another purpose is to allow communication between the master circuit and the sensor devices. One important diagnostic feature includes the master circuit's ability to determine where in the daisy-chain arrangement a sensor has detected a fault. Therefore, it is important for an address of each sensor device to be determined. In one example, an addressing scheme should be simple in order to reduce cost.